wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinybird
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Pet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 01:16, July 22, 2010 Pet Talents and Abilities Hi there! Thanks for all your edits on the pets pages, you've added a lot of information on the pets talents and abilities! I'd like to ask if when you enter talents and abilities on the individual pets pages: could you also type in a description of that talent or ability? It would really help a lot, Thanks. ErinEmeraldflame 16:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Pet Talents and Abilities Reply Hi thanks for your question. I will go ahead and answer this question with saying that the pets now use the FirstGenInfobox. This info box makes it really easy to add the talents and abilities to each page which we feel is more efficient seeing how each pet's talents and abilities are different. As for now the info boxes aren't fully installed on all pages so please bear with us while we install them. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 09:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Pet Talents and Abilities Hi there, it turns out that the Pet Infobox is not quite ready for use yet since there is no system for handling information on talents and abilities separately on the wiki. We hope to make it so that filling out the infobox template will create a link to information on the talents and abilities like we do for other things like clothing drops from creatures. The reason why we wanted the talent and ability information entered on the pets pages was so that it was available for wiki users, and so that we can create those links once they are in place. Currently, if just the name of the talent is listed there is no updated place on the wiki where users can access this information. I will be transferring all of the talent and ability descriptions to other pages on the wiki once we have more of that information. So if you could please not use the infobox right now that would be greatly appreciated. We have several changes that will take place to it before we implement it. Also, if you could please enter the talent and ability descriptions for now so that it is recorded I will be be transferring it once we finish getting the template in place. Sorry if you are worried about the cluttered look, it will be gone soon. Please look at the Helephant (Pet) page as a guideline. Sorry for any confusion. Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 15:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Liked Snacks Consistency Thanks for your comment that you have two Mustard Trolls that have different likes and loves for snacks! Are both of your Mustard Trolls first-generation varieties (as opposed to hybrids)? If the same pet breed can have different preferences for snacks then we will absolutely remove that from the template and instead cover what may be liked or not only in the pets overview description sections. Thanks!, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 15:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Pet Stuff! Hi There! I'm posting this because you've shown interest in editing Pet Pages on the wiki. I've made an announcement over on the Wiki Editing Forum. Please check it out at Forum:Pet_System_Update. You in particular should be happy with this, because we're not asking for talent descriptions on pages anymore, each talent/ability gets its own page. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC)